


For the Sake of Survival

by LegendaryBiologist13



Category: Gungrave
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ethical Dilemmas, Fights, Gen, Survival Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBiologist13/pseuds/LegendaryBiologist13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon taught Mika how to defend herself. However, Mika didn't quite like the way Brandon trained her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Sake of Survival

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Guardian of a Lifetime series, the fourth sub-series of Gungrave: Aftermath. Written for fanfiction.net Caesar's Palace Challenge: Summer Olympics - Fencing:
> 
> "Write about someone getting in a fight."
> 
> Because this comes from the initial idea for Mother Tiger and Her Cubs, there will be a few references to said work.
> 
> All disclaimers apply.

Bones snapped in his grip.

Brandon glanced over his shoulder. Unfortunately, for the third time today, Mika only stood still instead of pouncing on the thug he'd just crippled. Her fear-stricken face puzzled him; an unarmed man with shattered morale and a broken wrist wouldn't pose a big threat, would he?

"D-don't kill me," the thug pleaded, trembling with beads of sweat running down his face. "I just bumped into her by accident."

Such a traditional excuse from a pickpocket. Brandon released his hand, though, because he needed to talk to Mika right now. What had actually prevented her from attacking? Fear? But where did that fear come from?

Once the crook had disappeared from his sight, he turned to Mika. She rushed to him. "You wanted me to attack him, right? But wasn't that cruel? You just broke his wrist and scared him to death."

"I'd call it cruel if I didn't cripple him," Brandon replied, smiling.

"Why?"

"You're young and frail." He placed a hand on her head. If his prosthesis had had a more flexible knee, he'd have crouched as well; Mika always felt better if she could look directly into his eye. "If I didn't debilitate the target, it'd be very risky for you to practice the basic crippling blows I've taught you."

"But I still think it's cruel."

 _It's necessary for your survival._ He suddenly thought of an idea. Running a finger through her hair, he asked, "You know what a predator is?"

"An animal that kills and eats another animal to survive," Mika answered fluently, as if the contents of her biology textbook had permeated into her brain.

"What if a predator stops to ponder about what it's doing?"

"Uh, it won't have anything to eat." Her eyes widened all of a sudden, and she nodded in her understanding. "I get it. The predator will die of hunger."

Brandon released her head and gave her a thumbs-up. She understood the circumstances now, hinting a possible improvement in another fight.

Moonlight and street lamps guided them along the alley. Flies buzzed around the overflowing rubbish in the trash cans nearby. On the ground broken glass lay, which Brandon kicked aside whenever he found one. He led the way. With Mika being a little girl, he had to clear the path to ensure she didn't cause herself any sort of injury.

As they approached a T-junction in the alley, Brandon heard footsteps and humans' voices amidst the sounds of fighting cats.

"That scary guy must still be around here, big brother."

"I'mma teach him a lesson."

Brandon's stretched arm blocked Mika's way, signaling her to prepare for the impending attack. Seconds later, two men walked out of the intersection. The thug earlier had brought a backup - a huge man with a baseball bat. Brandon's mind registered the bigger guy as just a dwarf, though.

Suddenly, the smaller man pointed at him. "That's the guy!"

Holding the bludgeon with both of his hands, the bigger man charged. He raised it as he approached Brandon.

And when the strike came, Brandon flicked the bat away. The big guy turned into a shivering shrimp almost in an instant.

"H-he is a monster!" the thug stammered, his eyes widening. "Run for your-" A tiny fist to his solar plexus cut him short.

Looking down, Brandon smiled at what he saw. Mika had launched an attack without his cue.

As the thug turned away, he seized him by the back of his neck and lifted him into the air. His jagged teeth dug deep into the man's ankle, drawing out blood and bringing about a painful scream.

 _Let's try it again._ Brandon released him, allowing him to limp away. But Mika never came to intercept the thug. Quickly, he looked at her whilst pointing at the hobbling man. But she still refused to budge, even when the two crooks had become a pair of minute silhouettes.

"Why don't you just let me practice with a dummy?" she asked.

"Human targets are different," he explained. "They can challenge you mentally."

"But that's mean!"

Shaking his head, Brandon spoke firmly, "You can't call a tiger a heartless animal just because it shreds a fawn. It can't survive without fresh meat." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "The same goes to you, my child. You can't survive if you're afraid of hurting your foe." After a pause, he added, "I know you won't like it, but remember. The world we live in is just as harsh as the wilderness."

For a moment, Mika looked down. But when she raised her head, determination brimmed in her voice and teary eyes. "Find me a target."

Even if she hadn't engaged a crook, Brandon was certain that she wouldn't hesitate to attack in the future. Smiling at her, he said, "Sure." And they roamed the alley again.

Reaching another intersection in the passageway, Brandon heard a set of heavy, yet quick footsteps from behind. _A target._ Someone blurred past him seconds later, bumping against his side in process. In an instant, he grabbed a trash can lid beside him and threw it at the culprit. The disk hit the crook right in the head.

As the thug limped away, Mika dashed past Brandon. Her fists slammed into the crook's back. _Right in the kidneys._ The man fell to the ground headfirst, groaning and writhing in pain.

When she returned with their stolen wallets in her hands, Brandon smiled broadly and gave her a thumbs-up. _I'm so proud of you._


End file.
